zhan_longfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo 19
Capítulo 19 - Bloody Daga Rugido! Los dos lobos salvajes saltaron hacia Tirano de la espalda de Western Chu. Puesto que él era el más cercano a los Lobos, era natural que se convirtió en el blanco de sus ataques. Después de usar Hemostasia en mí mismo, tomé mi Bramble Thorn Espada y corrí por delante para atacar Tirano de Chu occidental. Corté horizontalmente con un ataque de espada normal, pero me faltaba en la práctica .... Whoosh "95!" Tirano de HP de Western Chu disminuyó en un trozo, y además de los dos lobos salvajes detrás de él también planteó sus garras y se utiliza Garras LV-2. Tirano de la salud de Western Chu inmediatamente se dejó caer en la zona roja, y su rostro se convirtió en una sombra de color morado oscuro. Sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, se dio la vuelta y correr, "Sanadores!" Gritó Tirano de Chu occidental. Sus dos curanderos corrieron rápidamente hacia él. Mierda, me no mejor dejar que estos dos curanderos le curan, o de lo contrario no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar! Bajé la espada y perseguí rápidamente después de Tirano de Chu occidental. Uno de los sanadores corrieron hacia él, y el personal comenzó brillante para sanar Tirano de Chu occidental, pero rápidamente me atrapados y cortó hacia el cuello del sanador con mi Bramble Thorn Espada. Whoosh! "274!" Un golpe crítico, la muerte instantánea! Ding! Jugador Has matado llovizna: Notificación del sistema. Pecado 100 puntos. Te has convertido en un "Chaotic Player"! ...... "Tú ... Xiao Yao bastardo!", Dijo el tirano de Chu occidental, llena de ira. No me molesté en respuesta a él, y después de recibir un golpe del tirano de Chu occidental, eché rápidamente Hemostasia, y corrí hacia el segundo curandero con mi Bramble Thorn Espada. Corté hacia el pecho del sanador, y el daño presenté como "161". Con armaduras de tela y sólo invirtiendo puntos de estadísticas en la magia, el sanador estaba indefenso contra mi ataque. Después de 1,5 segundos, rápidamente me corté de nuevo. El sanador sólo podía estar allí sorprendido, sin ningún tipo de pensamientos de curación a sí misma, y murió con un grito. ¡Bang! Oí un sonido de bala, e inmediatamente después, Piggy entré en mi visión, corriendo con un arma en sus manos. Él me disparó desde lejos y sacó 74 puntos de vida. Al mismo tiempo, tirano de Chu occidental vino y me atacó con una huelga de gran alcance! "111!" Rápidamente me retiré, y seguí corriendo. He utilizado el terreno familiar a mi favor, y corrí a la cueva-plana con conexión a tierra. En el momento en Tirano de grupo de Western Chu entró en la cueva, que iban a ver nada más que oscuridad. Mientras ellos no me podían ver, me gustaría tener esa oportunidad y escapar! "Boss ..." Los dos arqueros elfos también corrieron con Tyrant. Me aproveché de su ceguera, y con un aumento de sueldo de mi espada, me corté dos veces, y terminé uno fuera. Al mismo tiempo, una flecha apareció en mi pecho, y mi salud se convirtió en casi nada. Mi reserva de maná casi había llegado a su límite, por lo que no podía emitir Hemostasia más. Bueno, yo ya había matado a 3 personas. No había necesidad de ir más lejos, o de lo contrario esto sería poner feo! Tirano de la visión de Western Chu ajustarse a la oscuridad y él salió corriendo y gritando después de mí. "Xiao Yao bastardo! Quédate quieto, voy a cortar y quemar hasta que nada más que cenizas permanecen !! " Sonreí un poco. Bueno, ya que había llegado a esto, se podía no culpar a mi corazón por ser tan cruel ... Pa! Me acerqué parkour en las paredes y un salto en el aire. En el aire, apreté mi mismo a través del hueco entre las rocas donde he descendido del anterior. Abajo, Tirano del grupo de la Chu occidental, un total de 7 personas, perseguido después de mí. Debido a su intención de matar, mi piel empezó a ponerse la piel de gallina. ...... Me escapé de la cueva, y salí al sol cegador. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y usé mi espada a martillar en las rocas de musgo. Desde mi experiencia anterior, este fue un punto de presión importante para la cueva, y le pareció a apoyar toda la cueva. Bam! Saltaron chispas, y la roca se derrumbaron por completo bajo mi fuerte Bramble Thorn Espada. Después de eso, las rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a derrumbarse en la cueva. Qué escena! BAMBAMBAM! Toda la colina deforma en una fracción de segundo, y el polvo se fue en todas direcciones desde el nido del Rey Lobo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el nido del Rey Lobo había sido completamente aplastado por la caída de la colina. Después de que me tambaleé en la cima de la colina que se hunde, me deslicé hacia abajo en la cueva derrumbada. Al mismo tiempo, escuché gritos de debajo de mis pies. Tirano de Chu occidental, Piggy y todos los demás consiguieron aplastados por las rocas, y ahora estaban muertos! En el mismo instante, oí un sistema announcement-- Ding! Notificación del sistema: El Jefe del ranking Oro primera Rey Lobo ha sido asesinado por jugador XXXX a través de un método especial. Como recompensa, el jugador gana 3 encanto! XXXX? Quién era? Pensé y mirar alrededor ... ¡Oh! Tuve 5 encanto ahora, para que el jugador era yo! Por desgracia, ya que yo no maté manualmente, no he tenido ningún puntos de experiencia, o de lo contrario me hubiera subido desde el nivel 18 al nivel 20, o tal vez de nivel 21, o incluso posiblemente nivel 22 .... Tirano de grupo de Western Chu había muerto, por lo que necesitaría unos 10 minutos más o menos a revivir. Debería scram antes de que reviven. Oh espera! Todavía tenía una cosa más que hacer! Recogí mi Bramble Thorn espada y corrió hacia el cadáver del Rey Lobo. Todavía no había recogido los elementos que el Rey Lobo cayó, y yo no podría ser un desperdicio de esa manera. Estos tesoros fueron las recompensas por mi valentía y la inteligencia ... Rápidamente me rescatados de la zona, y después de 3 minutos, me di cuenta de algunas pieles de oro bajo un montón de piedras. Saltando lejos en las rocas por un poco más de tiempo, vi el cadáver del Rey Lobo. Pasé el cadáver, y vi dos artículos se redujo, además de una recompensa de 2 monedas de oro! Yo era rico bebé ~ Recogiendo las monedas de oro y el equipo, pude ver una daga que tenía un tinte rojizo impregnado sobre ella. El otro equipo era un pectoral de cuero verde. Parecía bastante bueno, y con un movimiento de muñeca, una ventana apareció con las estadísticas de mi nuevo equipment-- Daga (equipo verde) Ataque: 55-90 Agilidad: 5 Otros: Aumenta la tasa instantánea matanza en un 0,1% Nivel Requerido: 20 Peto (equipo verde) Defensa: 17 Fuerza 4 Nivel Requerido: 20 ...... Mi estado de ánimo al instante se volvió grande. Dios mío, que sabía que el jefe bajaría dos equipos-Green clasificado? Aunque no fue-Plata clasificados, todavía era mucho más fuerte que el equipo Hierro Negro Clasificado que tuve. Además era un equipo verde de nivel 20, y para los mejores jugadores que estaban alrededor del nivel 20 en este momento, se trataba de un artefacto no tiene precio! Yo era rico nuevo bebé ~ << Verde -> Bronce -> Plata -> Oro -> Purple -> Emperador -> Valkyrie -> Saint -> Divina -> Dios >> Dejé la daga ensangrentada y el Peto verde en mi bolsa, y me llevé a mi Bramble Thorn Espada prepararse para salir. Yendo a lo largo de las montañas y mezcla en el bosque, desaparecí en un instante. Incluso si Tirano de grupo de Western Chu revivió, tendrían ninguna posibilidad de encontrar mí, ya que el valle con Estrella-Seven fue enorme. No podían dividir y tratar de encontrarme, porque no podían derrotar a los monstruos de nivel 18-20 individualmente, por lo que sólo podían moverse juntos o de lo que era el juego para ellos. Pero, el jefe y las gotas habían sido robados, además de que todo caído un nivel. En cuanto a Tirano de mal genio de Western Chu, pensé que con cada fibra de su ser, que realmente quería cortar y quemarme hasta que nada más que cenizas quedaron ... De hecho, en poco tiempo, un aviso de sistema de pago se transmite a través del aire-- "Ding!" Anuncio del sistema (Tirano de Chu occidental hablando): "Xiao Yao Zi Zai! Será mejor que te acuerdas de los eventos de hoy bastardos! Usted no está solo me enojar, usted está haciendo un enemigo de toda la of the Heroes gremio! Sólo ves, yo personalmente te limpie de la faz de la tierra, y en ese día, te voy a lamentar profundamente sus acciones hoy! " Este sistema de altavoces jugador fue bastante efectiva eh. 10.000 yuanes (~ $ 1600) para hablar una vez, este tipo debe haber sido bastante d * mn rico! Bueno, ya que mi nombre estaba en rojo porque maté a los jugadores, que necesitaba para seguir matando monstruos. Cada monstruo matar redujo mi punto pecado por uno, así que después de 300 mata monstruos, mi nombre volvería a la normalidad. Pero cualquiera que sea, esto me convenía muy bien. Yo podría subir de nivel, mientras que matar monstruos! ...... Pero, en poco tiempo, escuché un sonido gota. Era un mensaje de un amigo, y yo sólo tenía una persona en mi lista de amigos. La gran belleza, el encanto, el asesino Yue Qing Qian, Jefe Adjunto de Prague. "Mi amigo Xiao Yao, ¿qué has hecho enfadar a estos locos de of Heroes?", Preguntó Qing Qian. Después de pensar un rato, le di una respuesta. "Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión de vuelta en el pueblo de partida, y ahora tuvimos algunos problemas leves en el área alrededor de Ba Huang Ciudad." "Parece que no ha caído ningún nivel. Tú los mataste? ", Preguntó de nuevo. "Sí, yo maté a dos sanadores, un arquero." (Xiao Yao) Qing Qian parecía bastante sorprendido. "Guau! Muy impresionante. Si no me equivoco, usted es también un sanador. ¿Qué tipo de ataque permitió que usted tome tres de ellos? La última vez que te vi, se llevaba una espada en el cinturón. Dime, ¿qué tipo de curandero también utiliza una espada? " Sonreí un poco. "Bueno ... yo soy una persona que no pasa por las normas, así que tomé la ruta Sanador Berserk. Todos mis puntos se ponen en fuerza ". "Ya veo ya veo. Realmente eres un extraño compañero. Ah, sí, ¿cómo está tu nivel de la alquimia? " "Es el nivel 3 ahora. Ya he empezado a hacer el nivel 3 pastillas ". "Ah bueno." Ella envió que con una sonrisa-emoticon, y continuó. "Entonces voy a poner una orden hacia abajo. Nivel 3 pastillas, por lo menos 1.000 lotes, pueden hacerle eso? " "Sí, no hay problema. 1000 lotes. Pero, las píldoras de siete favoritas recuperan 200 MP, 50 MP más de lo que venden en la tienda de la APN. Así que mirar el precio, voy a venderlo a 5 monedas de plata por una pastilla, el mismo precio en la tienda de la APN. Te dejaré saber cuando lo tengo todo preparado ". "Está bien, no hay problema. Yo voy a ir ahora, seguir y jugar. Pero ten cuidado. Si usted muere mientras que tiene un nombre de color rojo, se le deje caer una gran cantidad de materiales y equipos ". "No te preocupes. Ah, sí, todavía tengo dos elementos más, tendrías algún interés en ellos? " "Qué son?" Envié las fotos y los atributos de la Daga sangrienta y el pectoral verde a ella, y después de unos segundos, ella me envió una petición de llamada. "Guau! ¿Cómo conseguir sus manos en estos equipos-Green clasificado? ", Preguntó con una voz llena de emoción. "Secreto comercial. Si esto se sabe, no puedo hacer más negocio puedo? ¿Tiene algún interés en ellos? ", Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que sí! Nivel 20 Daga-Green clasificado, este podría ser el primer equipo clasificado siempre verde-! Yo lo quiero y me puedo dar un precio, pero tirar un descuento en el nombre de nuestra amistad! " "Bien ..." Me fui en silencio durante un segundo para pensar. "El Bloody Daga será un poco caro, aunque ... ¿Qué hay de esto, me voy a vender la daga de 5 de oro, además de la placa del pecho de 2 de oro. Un total de 7 de oro, no debe estar en lo cierto caro? " "Sí, trato!" Sus ojos parecían brillar cuando terminó el acuerdo en la ventana de llamada. "Bueno, cuando termino de matar a los monstruos para limpiar mi nombre rojo y regreso, voy a conseguir estos para ti." "¡Está bien!", Dijo Qian Qing con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente agregó otra frase. "¡Espera! Xiao Yao, usted es una persona amable ... " "Gracias, eres amable, así ..." "Sí, los dos somos gente buena ..." "......" ...... Categoría:Volumen 1 Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Administración del sitio